Shooting Stars
by GeronimoGirl
Summary: Austin & Ally have been the best of friends ever since they meet at that fateful day at Sonic Boom. But when Austin is involved in a terrible accident, the world seems to stop. And only Ally can save him.


**Hi. So this is my first fanfiction story ever, so it might suck. You have been warned. I do not own Austin & Ally or any songs used.**

Chapter 1  
>~~~Ally's POV~~~<br>"Austin, wake up. C'mon. AUSTIN!"  
>My blonde best friend jerked his head off the piano, still half asleep.<br>"What?" he conmplained groggily. "I was in the middle of saving humanity from a rabid dog."  
>"A rabid dog?" I questioned. "Whatever. But you need to get off the piano. I have to open the shop."<br>"Fiiine. But first you have to sing the song we wrote last night."  
>"Austin I can't do that! There are already people in the mall. I'll sing it later. But ONLY if you get off that piano now. OK?"<br>"Hmmmmm. Deal."  
>He jumps off the piano, pulling his blanket and pillow with him. As Austin walked up to the practice room, presumably to go back to sleep, I unlocked the door and let a couple costumers in. They were very frequent costumers, Dani and Lillie, so I was pretty good friends from our talking whenever they came.<br>"Hey Dani. Hey Lillie. How's it going?"  
>"Hi Ally!" they replied in unison. "Great, you?"<br>"Fine. Just exhausted. Austin and I were up all night again, writing a new song. You'll like it, I think. Now what do you need today?"

***********************************************************************************************************************  
>~~~Later that day~~~<br>"ALLYYYYYY!" Austin yelled. "Your presence is required in the practice room!"  
>"Coming!" I shouted back up at him as I finished helping my last costumer. I walked upstairs to find Austin goofing off with Dez and Trish, our two other best friends.<br>"Hey guys! How long have you been here?"  
>"About an hour," Trish responded. "I would've said hi, but Austin wouldn't let me. He had a 'surprise' planned for us."<br>"Oh Ally!" Austin exclaimed. "You have to sing our song now, ok?"  
>"Ok. Get off the piano bench so I can play. And you get your guitar. It is a duet, after all."<br>"Oh yeah. I might have kinda possibly forgotten that," he admitted sheepishly.  
>He grabbed his guitar and sat on a stool by the piano and we started the song.<p>

(Austin is underlined Ally is _italized_ and both is, well, _both_.)

Yeah, whoa

I'm walking on a thin line  
>And my hands are tied<br>Got nowhere to hide  
>I'm standing at a crossroads<br>Don't know where to go  
>Feeling so exposed<p>

_Yeah I'm caught_  
><em>In between<em>  
><em>Where I'm going and where I've been<em>  
><em>But no,<em>  
><em>There's no turning back<em>

_Yeah!_

_It's like I'm balanced on the edge,_  
><em>It's like I'm hanging by a thread,<em>  
><em>But I'm still gonna push ahead<em>  
><em><span>So I tell myself<span>_  
><em>Yeah, I tell myself<em>

_Don't look down, down, down, down_  
><em>Don't look down, down, down, down<em>  
><em>Don't look down, down, down, down<em>  
><em>Don't look down, down, down, down<em>

It'd be so easy  
><span>Just to run<span>  
>It'd be so easy<br>To just give up

_But I'm not that girl who gonna turn my back_  
><em>There's no turning back<em>

_No turning back_

_It's like I'm balanced on the edge_

It's like I'm hanging by a thread

_But I'm still gonna push ahead_  
><em>So I tell myself<em>  
><em>Yeah I tell myself<em>

_Don't look down, down, down, down_  
><em>([Ally:] Doooowwwn!)<em>  
><em><span>Don't look down, down, down, down<span>_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_  
>([Austin:] Don't look down! Don't look down!)<p>

We played the last few notes on our instruments.

_Don't look down, down, down,__ down! _[1]

We looked at our friends for their opinion. They both had looks of amazment on their faces.  
>"So you liked it?" Austin asked.<br>"Liked it? Are you kidding?! That was amazing!" replied Trish.  
>"Yeah you should totally preform that at Austins concert next week." Dez added.<br>"Awww thanks guys we worked rea-"  
>"ALLYYY!" my dad called from downstairs. "Your break is over sweetie!"<br>"Ok coming." I shouted back. I said goodbye to my 3 best friends, then went downstairs to start working again.

**So ummmm sorry it's so short. But tell me, is it good so far? **

**Oh and [1] Don't Look Down by Ross Lynch and Laura Marano. Let's pretend they didn't sing it in Costumes & Courage, OK? OK. **

**Review please! Thanks, byyyye!**

**~~GeronimoGirl**


End file.
